


Seen

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Daily, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: Rey had closed the door on the Falcon. On Him and their bond. On the part of herself she didn’t yet understand but knew enough to fear.His words haunt her: She's a nobody. Nothing.But then she meets a pilot who looks at her as though she is anything but.For the Damerey Daily 2020 prompt: “There will be boys who will tell you you’re beautiful, but only a few will see you.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Seen

_You have no place in this story._

_You come from nothing. You're nothing._

_But not to me._

Rey fought to get her breathing under control as she adjusted BB-8’s antennae. It’d felt like a punch to the stomach when she had closed the door on the Falcon. On Him and their bond. On the part of herself she didn’t yet understand but knew enough to fear.

_You come from nothing. You're nothing._

But not to Him.

She focused more intently on making sure that BB-8’s antennae were secure, mentally taking inventory of all the odd scratches and carbon scoring that streaked across the astromech’s body—making a plan to take care of them when she had a spare moment.

Just what exactly had he been up to since she saw him last?

She was so focused on BB-8 that she didn’t notice a man approaching her until he stood next to her, watching her interaction with the talkative little droid with unabashed amusement.

“Hi.” He said, smiling as she stood to greet him. 

“Hi.” She replied, unsure who this man—who smiled so freely—was. 

“I'm Poe.” 

The name sparked something in Rey’s memory.

Finn’s jacket. It had belonged to Poe Dameron. 

The master of the loyal little astromech he’d unknowingly sent her way and thus, changing her life forever. The Resistance pilot who almost didn’t make it off Jakku. 

But he had.

He was there, standing in front of her, looking as though he was genuinely happy to see her and Rey realized in that moment, that no one had ever looked at her that way before.

She extended her hand.

“Rey.”

Poe’s smile grew as he took her hand in his, “I know.”

Rey couldn’t help but grin.

He knew who she was—a nobody.

No.

A somebody.


End file.
